


Not Keeping So Well

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Cold, Comedy, DOMESTIC CLAWEN, Post-JWFK, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: "ACHOO!!"Claire's sneeze was her 14th sneeze of the day. It was cold November, and the cold had certainly got itself into her."Oh God, Claire.." Owen said, bringing a second tissue box, "we should really go to the hospital, you know? Catching a cold in the middle of the Neo-Jurassic era isn't the best thing that should happen to you."
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 15





	Not Keeping So Well

Post-JWFK  
\--  
"ACHOO!!" 

Claire's sneeze was her 14th sneeze of the day. It was cold November, and the cold had certainly got itself into her.

It had been 3 days since Owen finally said it verbally that he loved her. In terms of signals, they knew that long back.

"Oh God, Claire.." Owen said, bringing a second tissue box, "we should really go to the hospital, you know? Catching a cold in the middle of the Neo-Jurassic era isn't the best thing that should happen to you."

Claire had remained her stubborn self, but Owen's own nature, which was the conflicting but because he cared type, wasn't giving up anytime soon. Maisie was still asleep; it was 7 in the morning after all.

"Owen, I'll be fine. It's just a cold," Claire said. "Seriously, why do have to be so protective of me all the time?"

"Seriously why do I have to be protective of you all the time?" Owen mocked, chuckling. The kind which Claire loved HATING.

"My miss Dearing, I'm no medicinal genius, because I can't become a doctor, but cold can really become something worse," Owen said. "Please, I insist."

"Shut up," Claire said, amused by him trying to put on his best 'gentleman' behaviour.

Owen sighed, then landed on the bed beside Claire, pouting like a baby, fists under his chin. Then he turned to Claire, "you sure Aunty?"

Claire said with a laugh, "Yeah."

"But I'm going to make something for Claire aunty," Owen said, still imitating a baby, "Hmm.. I know just the thing! Don't laugh, I'll be right back!" With that, Owen marched off, as if he was a toy soldier from Hamley's.

Claire was dumbfounded for the last whatever time Owen had spoke for. She smiled, rolling her eyes. And then sneezed again.

\--

Owen went to Maisie's room, just to check on her. She was asleep. He went down, and just worked on some stuff.

Before long, 15 minutes passed, and Owen walked in with a cup.

"Drink it up," Owen said. "No questions asked."

Just one gulp of the drink, and Claire was alarmed. She banged the cup on the nearby lamp table and glared at Owen.

"Owen!" Claire yelled.

"Yes?" Owen was quite alarmed. 

"I told you I didn't need anything!" 

"Yeah, so?" Owen let her continue.

"And I certainly didn't need garlic and tumeric drinks! You know I hate them!" 

"Now young lady," Owen said, as if he was a parent, "you don't fuss. You're already stubborn as hell, and that threatens your.. well.. physical and thus mental well-being."

Claire scoffed. "Young lady? I'm 34."

"I'm 36. And you're hotter than any young girls out there," Owen said.

Hardly had those words left his mouth than Claire stared at him in utter surprise. The 'Really?' stare. She was so surprised.

"What? I'm serious. And I am hotter than any teenagers out there," Owen defended himself rather comically.

Claire was still staring. "And.. and, your skin is still beautiful, you're super sexy, the only thing not right as of.. well, right now, is that cold of yours," he shrugged.

And, Claire was STILL staring.

"Okay, what I mean to say is that-"

"You love me."

Owen stopped. He starting coming nearer and nearer. Claire moved behind and rested her back on her pillow, as Owen and her lips were centimetres away.

"Of course."

"Well, your flirtatious self is back," Claire said breathlessly. "I love when you flirt."

\--

As it turned out, by the end of the day, Owen was right; Claire's cold left her as quick as it had come.

"See?" Owen said, "never question the expert."

Claire rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Kissing him as thank you perhaps, they soon went off to sleep.

But the next day, didn't go so well.

"ACHOO!!" 

It was Owen. Apparently, colds love bugging multiple people and creating funny turnarounds.

"Okay, Uncle Owen," Claire said in a funny tone, "drink up."

Owen glared at her. First time for everything.

"Don't glare at me, I'm the one who does that," Claire laughed.

"Aw man.." Owen groaned, before managing to finish that horrid thing.

"Atleast it tastes better when you've made it," Owen remarked.

As for Claire? Well, rolling her eyes had become a hobby now.


End file.
